Change Of Heart
by YaoiLoverSmut6969
Summary: Changed Summary: Eddy will never change, he is always up to his old tricks. Until one day a new boy enters Peach Creek high and catches his attention. He decides to approach him and gets shot down. Auden is scared of falling in love due to a dangerous past relationship. He likes Eddy but he just is too damaged to act upon his feelings. EddyxOc KevEdd (Yaoi BoyxBoy)(YaoiLoverSmut69)
1. Prologue

**Change Of Heart**

 **Disclaimer** :I Don't Own Ed Edd n Eddy.

 _Summary: Eddy will never change, he is always up to his old tricks. Until one day a new boy enters Peach Creek high and catches his attention. He decides to approach him and gets shoot down. Heartbroken he asks Edd for help, will this new change capture this boys heart? Or would it be all for nothing?_

 **Note** :I have so many ideas in my head right now I feel as if it would explode. I just think Eddy deserves a chance at a working relationship. I am a die hard KevEdd and that's the only couple I read about in EEnE. I hope you enjoy this prologue just as much as I enjoy writing it.

 **Edited:** I'm finally backed on a different account. I fixed the mistakes, but i didn't change anything. Review please it keeps me motivated.

 **Prologue** :The New Kid

"I'm Auden Mason, I moved here from California. I honestly don't know why" Auden introduced himself to the entire class. He was a boy about 5'2 with light sky blue hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore glass with thick black frames, had a lip ring on the corner of his lip on the left side. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black and red stripped tie and black skinny jeans. "I like cats and I dislike anyone who thinks they're better than the next person," he glares towards the ones giving him bedroom eyes.

"Thanks for introducing yourself Auden, please sit behind Eddward," the French teacher Mr. Peter said pointing to the boy with the black and white striped hat. "I hope you all make Auden feel comfort at this school, no funny busy," he said looking over towards the jocks.

Auden makes his way slowly towards his seat in a rush, he didn't understand why he had to move to this stupid place. Peach Creek? He never heard of this place in his life. His mother said she moved here to protect him because he couldn't get him here. He was kind of glad for this move if he could stay far away from that guy he would have even moved to Spain without knowing the language. This place would do just fine, there weren't many people which was a great thing on his part.

He looks down at the desk that was covered in writing and sighs. He was going to miss California's weather, it was in the middle of winter here and was freezing cold. He lived in a place that was hot or warm all year round his whole life it would take a while to get use to a thing called weather change. He wished he had brought a scarf today instead of a tie. He looked over towards the one known as Eddward and took in his appearance. He was definitely a nerd but he wasn't going to complain cause so was he.

The bell rings signaling the end of first period. He stands up about to walk away to only have his bag slightly tugged on. He sighs softly and turns around to come face to face with Edd. Good thing it wasn't a jock because he would have a couple 'nice' words to say.

"S-sorry for bothering you. Greetings I'm Eddward with two D's," Edd said with a huge smile showing the gap in his teeth. His smile made Auden smile back, he was a very adorable person he would have to admit. "Would you like assistance? I could show you around".

Auden could easily turn him down but his mother wants him to make friends. He didn't have a reason to reject his offer he seems like a very nice person. It was easy for him to get lost he wasn't really great with directions which was really embarrassing. He slowly nods his head and follows an happy Edd out the classroom. Would he possible be his first friend at this school? Auden didn't want to think about friends right now. He needs to worry about finding all his classes.

"Can I see your schedule?" Edd asked walking down the hallway. He was waiting for his two friends so they could all walk to class together since they had biology together.

Auden pulls his neatly folded schedule out his pocket handing it to him.

Edd unfolds it reading the classes he had. "We have all the same classes, I can show you to all of them".

"That's great I think I would get lost on my own, I..umm don't have good sense of directions," Auden admits and blushes lightly in embarrassment. He hated telling people his flawless.

Edd stops walking looking off into the distance.

Auden stops besides him in confession "w-what's wrong?" He asked looking in the same direction.

His hazel eyes land on a boy with ginger color hair and emerald eyes. He had on his football jacket with his name on it. "Kevin...," he mumbles softly reading the name on his coat. Next to him was a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. He also had a football jacket and with his name on it. "Eddy..."

The two jocks noticed them and waved towards Edd who waves back. They both walk over to him, the ginger wraps his arm around Edd and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The raven rolled his eyes and looks over towards Auden.

Eddy hated watching his best friend and former enemy kissing. It was something he can honestly live without. He would never admit this out loud but he was jealous of their relationship why couldn't he find someone like that. Nazz had asked him out before but he could accept it after he realized he wasn't in love with her. He decided to look away his eyes landing on a cute boy with sky blue hair. His heart suddenly skipped a beat causing him to blush slightly. Love at first sight? No way Eddy doesn't fall in love.

"I'm Eddy, and you are cutie?" He asked in a flirtatious manner. He was hoping to get a blush maybe even a giggle but he got nothing but a blank look. This kid didn't even seem interested at all.

"Is that the best you got?" Auden asked with an rasies eyebrow. He wondered if girls squirm do to his flirtatious manner. Just because he was a jock girls would go crazy, he definitely wasn't one of them.

Edd noticed the awkwardness between the two and decided to clear the air. He stands beside Auden clearing his throat. "Well, Eddy and Kevin this is a new student Auden from California, Auden this is my besy friend Eddy and boyfriend Kevin".

"So your from California huh? Is the weather really hot everyday?" Kevin asked.

Auden shrugs his shoulders slightly. "Not really we do have days that are really cold but that rarely happens".

Auden looks over towards Eddy who was just staring at him. He was in disbelief that it didn't work, did this boy even have human emotions. He has never been rejected like that before, but that wasn't technology a rejection. He would simply come with a different approach.

"Maybe I can show you around Peach Creek? I know this great dinner near by," Eddy shrugs his shoulders slightly smirking towards the others.

Auden shakes his head. "I'll pass. I have more important things to do" he replies with an blank expression. It wasn't that he didn't find the other attractive because that would be a lie if he didn't. He just doesn't mess with jocks after what happen last time.

Eddy felt a foreign pain in his heart as the other rejected him. He nods his head sadly, he wasn't going to give up though he was going to win his heart. "Come on guys, we are going to be late for second period," he mumbles walking away. They other's followed closely behind him.

"Is your friend okay?" Auden whispered towards Edd while watching Eddy walk with his head hanging low.

"He is fine, just isn't use to getting rejected he would bounce back after seeing another attractive person," Edd said reassuring the other.

"Of course," Auden mumbles to himself. _'As expected jocks are all the same. I was kinda hoping he was ddifferent but he is just a huge flirt. I already learn my lesson not falling for any of it'._


	2. First Peach Creek Party

**Change Of Heart**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own EEnE

 **Edited:** I fixed mistakes. Expect the next chapter soon. Review, it keeps me motivated.

 **Chapter One:** First Peach Creek Party

It has been an entire week since Auden had started at Peach Creek high. He wasn't really enjoying his time there but he did come to like this school for one simple reason 'he' wasn't here. It was going to take him awhile to actually feel comfortable with the school. Auden wasn't the type of person to rush into thing he liked to take his sweet little time. Like with Eddy, the guy doesn't know when to leave him alone. He rejected him so many times but he just doesn't leave. He was told by Edd that'll he'll move on when another attractive person came along, but that was yet to happen. Even after school he would bother him to the point where Auden would kick him in the leg and walk away quickly. It wasn't that he didn't like Eddy or thought he wasn't cute he just doesn't trust to be in a relationship with anyone after his one with **'him'**.

Auden normally would jump at the chance to be with someone who made him laugh, smile, and blush all the time. That was the kind of person he wanted to be with, but his pervious relationship scared him to the point he can no longer trust anything anyone said. They were all lies to him now useless words that have zero meaning behind them. He tries so hard to move on and believe that all people aren't like **'him'** but he can't bring himself to do it. It scared him half to death that he can't move on and its all **'his'** fault. Doesn't he deserve to be happy, to be loved, to be held and that's all he ever wanted but now that's all changed. He was scared of all that for one reason he no longer wished to be hurt mentally or physically.

Auden had made friends with a couple of Edd's friends however he wouldn't really claim them as friends just people he so happen to known. One girl named Nazz had invited him to a party to welcome him to Peach Creek but he wasn't much of a partier. He would rather stay at home studying or cooking dinner for his mother but his mother forced him to come. She said something about him needing to live a normal life worry free. But it was hard to not worry with **'him'** still out there.

When he entered the house he immediately went deaf for a few seconds before his ears adjusted to the loud music blasting from the stereo. He didn't understand how people didn't go deaf after having this blasting in their ears all night. Auden tried to keep his distance from people and wanted to stay away from alcohol. That was a hard thing to do when ever single cup handed to him was filled to the top with vodka and orange juice. He didn't want to get drunk and do something he would regret, he got drunk at his very first party he attended in his old school and had sex with his ex-boyfriend's brother. It was completely embarrassing he wanted to hide himself away and die after that he never went to another and starting dating **'him'** again ever after having sex with his brother. Auden would admit he isn't as innocent as he looks but he would want people to believe that.

This partying thing definitely wasn't for him, he didn't enjoy them. He was leaning against the wall with the cup still in his hand full. He watched all the people walk passed him, some were fine others were wasted and some were beyond that point. It was funny to him because they were complete idiots. He didn't want to seem like a rule follower or a law in forcer but he didn't think they should drink and drive he had lost friends like that. Auden had been through a lot his whole life to get an understanding of pretty much everything. Auden was about to take a sip of the alcohol when someone bumped into him wasting it on his shirt.

"Shit..." Auden mumbled to himself wiping his shirt off. He needed to find the fucking bathroom, he looked over towards the idiot who spilled it on him. "Watch where your going you drunk idiot," he hissed. He walked away from him making his way upstairs towards the bathroom not noticing the guy following him upstairs. Even if he did see him his face was covered so he didn't know who it was. Auden walked into the bathroom which took him awhile to find and closed the door behind himself.

"This is exactly why I hate parties," he said looking down at his red shirt that smelled like alcohol. He turned on the sink grabbing a rag and lightly started to scrub on his shirt if he did it hard it wouldn't work or get the smell out. "Stupid idiot, why did I even come here".

"Need any help?" Someone asked causing Auden to turn around. He didn't even hear the door open or close maybe because of the music playing. "Do you?".

Auden shook his head with a small sigh. "Thanks but I don't need your assistance Eddy," he mumbles scrubbing his shirt lightly again. He could tell the other was drunk but he didn't make a move to touch him or move forward.

"Why don't you like me?" Eddy finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. His question just made Auden tense and grip the rag tightly until his knuckles were white. "What did I do wrong?" He asked stepping closer to the other.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Auden said refusing to look at the other in his drunken state. He couldn't believe this conversation was taking place, this is why he hated drunk people. They always get so emotional and have to talk about their feelings.

"Then why?" Eddy asked reaching out to touch his face. Auden slapped his hand away and look over towards the other. Eddy lowered his hand in disappointment of being rejected again. "Please tell me".

Auden didn't know why but he was getting angry not at Eddy but at himself. He knows he shouldn't think the way he does but he couldn't help it. "Because you're all the fucking same!" he shouted scaring Eddy and himself, though he didn't stop there. "You only want one thing and when you get it, you'll just drop me like nothing else. Like I never even mattered. I hate people like you, people who think so highly of themselves. You make me sick," he said pushing past the other walking out the bathroom. He knew he hurt his feelings and he felt terrible about saying that to him but he couldn't help it. He ran down the stairs and out the door ignoring his name being called. He even failed to noticed the eyes watching him from the window in the room near the bathroom.


	3. Could He Trust Him?

**Change Of Heart**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy

 **Note:** I know it's been forever and on top of that I have an entire new account, silly me forgot the gmail and now I have to start all over. I doubt I'll get any reviews or favorite but that's perfectly fine. I'm just glad to be back to writing these stories again. I will be uploading 'Difficult Love' after I finished editing them chapters, so far I only finished editing chapter one. I hope that my writing style has changed, and I hope that whoever reads this enjoys this chapter.

 **Chapter Two:** Could He Trust Him..?

After the party Auden thought the best thing to do was ignore everyone, he completely went off on Eddy because he was upset. He just wished he didn't have a difficult time trusting people, it was already hard for him to allow people to be around him. It was like he was closing himself off more and his mother had noticed this and was starting to get worried. He would lock himself in his room for hours and only come out to eat something. His mother has had enough and decided to drop him off at the mall and leave him there on his own, maybe he'll run into a few of his friends.

That's how he got left standing in front of the mall dressed in winter clothing, his gloved hands pushed deeply into his pockets. He didn't know what to do with himself, he had enough money to get a few items of clothing and some food from the food court if he was to get hungry. He just couldn't believe his mother ditched him, and the malls was at least three miles away from his house and that was a deadly walk in the snow.

"What now?" he asked himself, his eyes wandering around the parking lot of the mall. He watched as a group of friends walked by him going into the mall, probably to watch a movie or do some shopping together. He felt more alone now, than he was sitting in his room all day. He was really debating on risking his legs to take that walk home.

"Auden?"

The sound of his name caused him to turn slightly to the side where he heard his name. He really didn't think he'd run into someone that knew his name here, it seemed like today wasn't his day since he's been avoiding people that he goes to school with. And to have Eddy standing a few feet away from him made the guilt stronger than before.

"What are you doing at the mall alone," Eddy hesitated but moved closer to him with caution.

Auden frown slightly at this act, he didn't want people to be afraid of him. He honestly didn't know what he wanted, did he want Eddy to leave him alone? Or did he want him to keep trying to get his attention? To prove that jocks aren't all the same, that he could trust him.

"My mom kind of ditched me," he looked away from him, he just wanted this guilty feeling to go away. He took a deep breath before speaking up again, "what are you doing here?"

Eddy smiles a bit, and rubs the back of his neck, "I was actually shopping for an apology gift for you, I know I kind of crossed-"

"What?" He asked. He was the one that was being a jerk to him, why the hell was he buying him an apology gift. This was freaking insane, he should be the one apologizing to him. He throw this entire fit, and started to ignore him afterwards, he was the biggest jerk in the world. "I should be the one apologizing to you."

Eddy shook his head, his hair swaying with the motion of his head. "You don't have to, you've obviously went throw something that bothers you and I should've realized and shouldn't have tried to pressure you for an answer on why you wouldn't give me a chance I was being selfish."

Auden couldn't believe this, he was apologizing to him this just made him feel even more guilty. Maybe Eddy wasn't like **'him'** but he was like that too until the physical and mental abuse, how could he know he could trust Eddy, he couldn't. He would just have to what and see if he could trust him.

"You don't have to apologize," he gives him a smile which wasn't much, it was small and very weak. "How about we go get something to eat from the food court? Come to think of it I didn't get to eat before my mother dragged me here."

Eddy had a grin stretched on his lips, "let's go."

This was the very first time the two would be hanging out without the presence of Edd and Kevin, and Auden was starting to feel nervous about this fact. In the back of his mind this question still lingered 'can he trust him?' he just couldn't shake it no matter what. The two of them entered the semi full mall, and headed straight to the food court.

Auden shivered softly, getting this strangle feeling of being watched. His eyes would wander every once in awhile at they walked throw the crowd. It was starting to creep him out, he unconsciously would move closer to Eddy. _'Could he be here? No that's impossible he doesn't know where you are Auden, stop freaking yourself out.'_

"What do you want to eat?"

Auden glances over towards Eddy, before looking off to find something he'd like to eat. "How about some pizza? I haven't had that in awhile," he grabs Eddy's arm and pulled him towards the line, trying to distract himself from the strange feeling of being watched.

Eddy looked down at Auden's hand that was on his arm and smirked, this was something right? This meant that he had a chance with this blue haired cutie. He had to do everything that Double D told him, and he'll get to be with Auden.

"Is the pizza here any good?" Auden asked while looking at the menu. He knew so many good pizza places back in his hometown, however he didn't know any good ones here. He looks over towards Eddy noticing he was still holding his arm, he blushes lightly releasing his arm.

Eddy couldn't help but chuckle at his action thinking it was cute, "this is the best pizza place in the entire mall, that's my opinion though."

He nodded his head knowing he could have a different opinion as Eddy, his taste buds whenever exactly like everyone else's. He looks away from moving forward along with the line, it was kind of awkward that he was here with Eddy without the others. And he still couldn't shake this strange feeling and it was making him uncomfortable.

The other seemed to notice his discomfort, because he started to give him a worried look, which he just responded with an poor excuse of a smile. He wasn't really that good at hiding his feelings, he turned quickly catching a glimpse of ashy blonde hair.

 _'Was that him? No it wasn't stop scaring yourself.'_

Eddy gently places his hand on Auden's shoulder causing him to flinch in fear. "Auden are you alright? We're next in line."

Auden breath was slowly quickening, he was just scaring himself. "I'm fine, I was just daydreaming and you've kind of scared me," he chuckles softly and walked up towards the counter ordering a pineapple and ham pizza, which Eddy got one with chicken.


	4. Kind Of Date

Change Of Heart

 **Change of Heart**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy. I only own the plot for this story, and two original characters. (Auden Mason & Jason Lawson)

 **Note:** Sooooo, I decided to change the plot of this story completely, I haven't through of a better summary for now please bare with me until I change it. I know the complete outcome of this entire story, and let me tell you, you guys are in for a crazy, insane and psycho time. Onto the chapter, reviews would be appreciated, it keeps me motivated.

 **Chapter Three:** Kind Of Date

After getting their food the two found seats, though it was difficult with the mall being packed on that particular day. Auden looks down at the pizza that was placed down on his plate with ham and pineapple toppings, now that he got his food he wasn't really hungry. He picks up the pizza and takes a bite glances over towards Eddy. He was still trying to figure out if he should trust him out not, he wasn't good at picking the right people to trust that's why he ended up moving to a completely different state.

It wasn't like Eddy did anything that screamed untrustworthy, it was just he wasn't completely healed from previous situations. After being mentally abused his mind was all types of fucked up, he was fucking paranoid about many different things. He hesitates a bit before reaching over the table and placing his hand over tops of Eddy's that was resting on the table.

Eddy looked up in surprise, glancing over towards Auden who was liking down at his lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He flips his hands over so that their palms were touching. This was definitely a step up from being pushed away.

A small blush crept onto Auden's cheeks, when he felt Eddy's palm against his own, he glances over at Eddy. "I'm sorry for yelling at you that day of the party, I was just overwhelmed," he confessed. He really was overwhelmed, with thoughts of his ex and Eddy's presence wasn't making it easier for him.

He completely blew his top for now reason whatsoever, and the guilt has been eating at him for weeks and for Eddy to brush it off was unfair. He didn't deserve to be forgiven like that, because he couldn't even forgive himself. Eddy was just trying to be helpful and he was a complete jerk to him and that was uncalled for.

"I like you Eddy, but I have so much going on I can't really do much," he was having an inner battle with himself and an outter battle with his ex. It was just a situation that he didn't want Eddy to get involved with and something he didn't want to talk about either. "But let's think of this as a kind of date?"

Eddy tilts his head slightly to the side, "a kind of date?"

Auden laughs softly, with a slight nod of his head, "a kind of date, we aren't officially a couple, I'm totally not ready for that, but we can go on kind of date all the time, I thinks it's better than hang outs." He removes his hand from Eddy's, and pulls out his phone handing it over to him. "Put your number in my phone."

"Okay," Eddy chuckles a bit grabbing his phone, putting his number in. He hands him back his phone, at least this was a step up from being just friends.

Auden looks at the number in his phone with a small smile, he was actually going to do this. "Now I have your number whenever I want to have kind of dates, I'll text or call you, and when I'm ready to be in another relationship I'll let you know," he glances over towards Eddy with a light blush on his cheeks.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, he was going to trust Eddy. He just hopes that nothing bad can happen with trusting him. He looks back at his phone with a huge grin on his lips, he felt kind of excited about this. He places his phone back into his pocket, and places his hand in Eddy's again.

Eddy looks at their hands then over towards Auden, "can I ask you something? When do you think you'll be ready to start another relationship? I'm not rushing you or anything."

"I don't know," he frowns moving his eyes down to his lap. He honestly didn't know, he wasn't ready to rush into another relationship especially after him getting out a toxic one not too long ago. And in some sick twisted way he was still in love with his ex, his feelings weren't just going to go away.

His love for his ex ran so deep! Especially with the fact that they were childhood best friends. How could he simply fall out of love with someone he loved and trusted his entire life, it wasn't that simple. So when the physical and emotional abuse started to come along he knew he couldn't leave him. He would always take him back after all the apologies and promises that it wouldn't happen again. He was his freaking weakness and he hated it so much.

Auden wraps his hand around Eddy's tightly, "I was in lo-." He stopped himself from continuing, he shakes his head releasing a shaky breath, "I just need sometime, relationships really aren't my specialty." He smiles softly.

Eddy nods his head in understanding, he looks at their hands once more. He didn't know much about Auden, and that's something that he wants to change. It felt like he was holding back so much, and he wanted to be his safety blanket. He was going to take small steps to reach his heart, and find out what's hiding inside. But was he prepared if it was something dark?

"How about we go shopping? I've been wanting to get a new snowboard," Eddy said standing up from the table grabbing the plates throwing them away. "We can continue our kind of date with shopping deal?"

Auden stands up walking over towards Eddy, "deal." He grabs his hand intertwining their fingers, "so you snowboard, are you any good?"

Eddy's heart leaped in his chest when their fingers locked together, this was definitely something new for him, he never caught feelings for someone this fast. "Am I any good? I like to believe I'm the best snowboarder in peach creek," he walks with him hand and hand to the winters sports store.

It was true, he was the better snowboarder in Peach Creek, not that he wanted to toot his own horn but _**toot toot.**_ It was something that he loved to do as a child, snowboard it was the only thing that gave him joy. Especially since his older brother barely paid attention to him and he looked up to him as a little kid. This is why he loved winter, the slopes were open for his snowboarding.

"Cocky much?" Auden joked with a small laugh. "I've never been snowboarding before, but I'd love to try it someday."

Eddy smirks walking into the store, "how about on our next kind of date I'll take you snowboarding, I'll even teach you how to ride." He had to take advance of this kind of date thing, especially if he wanted a chance to be Auden's boyfriend when he was ready for another relationship.

"I'd like that," Auden mumbles shyly walking over towards the rack with the snowsuits, releasing Eddy's hand in the process.

Eddy's sighs softly missing the warmth of his hand in his own. He walks over to were the snowboards were at checking them out, but that didn't stop him from glances over towards Auden when he can. This felt like a dream but he knew it wasn't because he wouldn't woke up after the mention of kind of date, because his dreams ended at the good parts.

"I have another kind of date with Auden," he smiles to himself after saying that. He glances over towards him again noticing a guy was standing next to him talking to him, he knew he couldn't get jealous or mad because they weren't a couple, but that didn't stop him from glaring.

Auden is a very attractive person, and people were going to look or try to talk to him. And it was up to Auden to shut them down or not, he was freaking single. But Eddy w hoping that he shuts this guy down.

"So, you come here often?" The guy talking to Auden asks leaning against the clothing rack.

Auden simply rolled his eyes annoyed with this guy already, "ummm no, I just moved here a week or two ago." He pulls out a snowsuit checking the size trying to ignore the guy showing his wasn't interested but he wouldn't leave him alone and he wasn't taking a hint. Did he have to write not interested on his forehead.

The guy smile gets bigger at the news, "really? Maybe I can show you around, maybe even take you out on a date?"

Auden release the snowsuit, and turns to face the guy with an blank expression, "I'm sorry but I'm not really interested, maybe you should try picking up someone else, I'm not looking to date at the moment." He goes back to looking at different snowsuits.

"Awe, come on don't be like that I just want to take you one a date," the guy harshly grabs his arm pulling him close.

Auden started to freak out from the sudden harshness, "please let me go." He bites down on his bottom lips holding back his tears but he voice was breaking. Just this one movement reminded him of his ex boyfriend, his body started to tremble.

The guys rolls his eyes, with a small grunt, "no until you agree to go on a date with me, just one fucking date."

"I...I.." He closes his eyes tightly scared for his life, he knew what was coming next. Whenever he denied his boyfriend or stuttered his was hit and pushed down onto the ground. The tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

Eddy was watching the scene from a distance, and when he noticed Auden was trembling with fear he knew he had to step in and stop that guy from whatever he was doing. He marches over towards them, and yanked the guys arm causing him to release Auden.

"What the fuck dude? Leave him alone you asshole," Eddy hissed pushing the guy by the shoulders. He watches as he walked away and turn towards Auden placing his hands on his shoulders, "are you okay?"

Auden didn't say a word, he simply pushes Eddy's hands away from his shoulder and wraps his arms around his torso, burying his face into his chest. He was scared, he thought that guy was going to hurt him, and Eddy saved him. Why did boys think being aggressive get what they wanted.

"Shh, you're okay I got you," Eddy whispers sweetly with his arm around around his shoulder, and his hand stroking his hair. He just didn't understand why Auden was so scared to the point of tears, was he abused as a child? "He can't hurt you, I'm here to protect you."

 _Was he even going to hit me? Or was I just overreacting?_ Auden looks up towards Eddy his eyes red and puffy from crying, "I'm fine, let's just get your snowboard and leave, I just don't want to be here anymore." He removes himself from his head and wipes the tears from his eyes. _I'm not fine, but I don't want him worrying about me._ He grabs his hand, and walks over towards the snowboards before the other could protest. _I don't want to ruin his time._

Eddy looks down at their hands, and squeezes Auden hand. He knows something is wrong with the other but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'll just have to find out later, right now he was just going to focus on finding himself the perfect board, and safety gear, along with some for Auden for their kind of date next week. Just the thought of the kind of date alone made him smile.


End file.
